Dwarf in Love (SasuNaru)
by Esharnival
Summary: "why don't we work together ?" "hah ?" "how about I help you to get my brother's heart and you help me to get yours brother ? how about it ?" SasuNaru AU
1. Prologue

Once upon a time there lived a little dwarf that lost in the forest, he's alone in this dark forest, he hoped there would be a prince who would help him out of this forest.

The little dwarf tried to find a way out from that forest, but he did not get it, he started to cry and shout "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME !"

Then came another little dwarf that looks like him, he offered help, but then that dwarf said, "what could you do !? you are likes me !" he said emphatically, then the dwarf fell silent and then smiled to that lost dwarf.

"I'm just like you, I don't know way out, I am lost and alone, but there one thing that can we do together" said the dwarf with a smile

"you and me, we could complement each other, so we will not felt alone anymore"

Finally the two dwarves decided to search along the way out of the dark forest

"stupid ! so stupid !" murmured a man with blonde hair – Naruto when he read Snow White story

"what's wrong ?" ask the man with red hair –Kurama to Naruto

Naruto fell silent, "nothing, I'm just thinking" said Naruto

"thinking ? a stupid brat like you ?" Kurama sneered at Naruto, Naruto hissed then he threw the fairy tale book he held towards Kurama

"shut up you stupid brother !" said Naruto with annoyed tone

"okay okay, what did you thinking about ?" ask Kurama, he pick up the fairy tale books that just being throw by Naruto

"you know …. Actually love is not blind but they are a fool ! love is stupid !"

"huh ? didn't you just read snow white ? why could you think like that ?" Kurama surprised, he asked the little brother

Naruto glared "you won't understand! Love is different from a stupid tale like a snow white who suddenly falls in love with the prince! Love is more complicated!" Naruto hissed at Kurama

"why do you think like that?" Kurama asked "if love can be complicated then there a way to make it right, right?" Kurama explained to Naruto who had his death glare "are you broken hearted, kid?" Kurama sneered

"a stupid brother like you wouldn't know what I'm feeling" Naruto murmured and then he sighed

"what do you mean, brat ?"

"nothing"

Kurama sighed, his stupid little brother are really weird.

Love is stupid, not blind, when they know there's another love near them, but they just keep searching for another love, love is really stupid.

They don't know who sacrificed more, they only chooses what they thinks is best for them without wanting to know there is someone better on their side all this time, who has done everything for him


	2. Chapter 1

_Did you know a tale of stupid snow white ? that stupidly eat poisoned apple from stranger that came to her house ? keep calm this is not that kind of story like that._

 _Because the fact, I am just some little stupid dwarf, some stupid dwarf that fell in love with Snow White's prince._

 _The dwarf fell in love because some glass of orange juice and some little cool act, he fell in love when the prince protecting him from a stranger that almost poisoned him._

"hey, bastard, try to drink this juice !" that raven guy ordered to the guy that sit in front of blond man

"w-what ?! you think I put some poison to his drink !?" that guy shouted with annoyed tone

"what ? I did not said if you put the poison in it right ? why do you said that ? unless you really put some poison in his juices" said the raven guy –Itachi to the guy that just shouted at him

"shit" the man swore then he pushed the table in front of him making the blond man in front of him fall from his chair, after that he went running leaving the two men

Itachi sighed, "are you okay ?" ask Itachi to that blond man –Naruto that just fell, Itachi reached his hand to help Naruto stand

Naruto's face blushed, he then grab Itachi's hand and then stand, "t-thank you" said Naruto with blush on his face

Itachi smiled, "you're welcome" said him with a smile that make Naruto heart's flutter

At that time, I feel it, God just swing his finger to make me and my prince met.

 _ **Ting tong ting tong**_

The school bell rang, it means the end of lesson today, all the students cheered happily unless Naruto that scowled in annoyance.

Well, who would be happy for being punished to revoked on the schoolyard alone? the answer is no one !

"oh come on Naruto, this is your fault for being late, don't be so angry" said Shikamaru

"well, it is true that I'm late ! but it didn't means just me that being late, right !? there are hundred student here !" Naruto was very upset now, from hundreds of students in this school, it's impossible that just him that late for school, right?

"nah, this is an international school, the average student here is a model child" Shikamaru answered, "anyway if you can't, why do you have to go to this school too?" Shikamaru asked scornfully

"humph ! you know the answer !" Naruto replied irritably then he cleared the books and stationery on his desk and left Shikamaru who smiled seeing his reaction.

Naruto Namikaze, 17 years old, a cute man who went to school at the Konoha Inter High School which is a famous school for smart and exemplary children, Naruto was not smart and not exemplary, why is he here ? and the answer was to follow in the footsteps of the person he loved, Itachi Uchiha alumni of this school who had graduated for 2 years and continued studying at Konoha University, did he regret having attended school here? the answer is no at least for the first 1 year when he was still able to meet Itachi.

Schoolyard

"stupid ! fool ! stupid grass ! why did you grow so fast !? and stupid Shika ! I will curse you !" Naruto cursed irritably while pulling the grass roughly, he was very annoyed that his good friend didn't help him and instead went home first! this really pisses him off!

"Naruto!" Naruto turned when his name was called and he found a red-haired man walking towards him

"what are you doing here !?" ask Naruto

"I'm picking you up, stupid brat !" Kurama replied, "so, what are you doing ?" Kurama asked Naruto, who was frowning in annoyance

"Are you blind? Obviously I'm pulling grass!" Naruto replied irritably

"bro, has anyone ever said that your mouth can't shut up? You've been asking questions like a fool!" annoyed Naruto, Kurama sighed, lately his brother is very sensitive especially to him it saddened him, at the same time confused what was wrong with his brother ?

Kurama saw Naruto pulling out the grass that there were some parts that became bald because of this, his stupid brother was indeed unreliable and careless "I can help !" Kurama bargained, he immediately pulled out the grass without using gloves

"Stop it! This is none of your business!" Naruto said, stopping Kurama from pulling out the grass

"Hey, spoiled child ! I mean well!"

"and you bother me!"

Kurama sighed "it's up to you, you brat!" annoyed Kurama, then he stood up and left Naruto

Naruto needed a few hours to pull out the grass in the honest school yard, which made him very tired and just saw it was getting dark and he had just finished his duties.

"Stop it! This is none of your business!" Naruto said, stopping Kurama from pulling out the grass

"What for ?" Kurama asked back

Naruto needed a few hours to pull out the grass in the school yard, honestly the schoolyard is really big which made him very tired and just saw it was getting dark and he had just finished his duties.

Naruto walked towards the water tap then washed his hands, after he felt his hands clean he took his bag then walked to the school gate, it was sad to go home this afternoon alone.

"finished ?" Naruto turned and got Kurama in his sports car

"You were here ?" Naruto asked

"Don't ask a lot of questions and eat food I bought for you!" Kurama said then showed a burger package next to him, after a while Naruto decided to ride Kurama's car, after entering he immediately enjoyed the burger that Kurama had bought for him, it was very delicious

 _ **Namikaze Residence**_

Kurama parked his car in the garage, after the car being parked, Kurama and Naruto got out of the car and walked towards the door at the end of the garage room, the door connected the garage to the kitchen.

"I am home !" Naruto shouted, greeted by several servants that friendly smiles at his "where is mother?" Naruto asked one of the servants

"He is leaving with aunt Miko" Kurama replied, Naruto frowned then turned to Kurama

"I didn't ask you!" Naruto said then he walked away away from Kurama who sighed resignedly, his brother is not a woman who was experiencing period right?

Naruto walked quickly to the stairs that connected the ground floor and the second floor, he wanted to immediately go into the room and take a shower because his body felt very sticky and dirty from pulling the grass.

"Naru ?" Naruto turned around, his eyes immediately sparkled when he saw the person who called him, he immediately ran over to the raven man –Itachi who had just called him

"Why is Itachi here?" Naruto asked enthusiastically to Itachi

"Ahh ... I was invited by my mother, and I want to meet you and also Kurama" Itachi replied with a smile

"just say you just want to meet brother" Naruto muttered slowly, very slowly

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Itachi asked Naruto, Naruto turned and smiled

"It's nothing ! Oh yeah ! What do you want to drink? Let me get it!" bargained Naruto

"Ahh ... there's no need to bother" Itachi said to Naruto "oh huh? why are you in such a mess?" Itachi asked Naruto, Naruto blushing immediately

"This, I was punished for being late and had to pull out the schoolyard's grass," Naruto answered, it was very nice to be noticed a little by the person you love, he was very happy.

"huh, Itachi ? why are you here?" a voice interrupted the conversation between Naruto and Itachi making them turn and find Kurama who had just arrived in the living room

"Ahh ... Itac-"

Naruto's words were immediately cut off when Itachi walked away from him and approached Kurama, Itachi took Kurama's hand which looked slightly scratched because he pull out the grass earlier.

"Are you okay? Why are your hands like this?" Asked Itachi worrying about Kurama, Naruto was stunned, he squeezed his tight chest, it hurts a lot.

"I'm okay just a scratch, it because I helped Naruto to pull out the grass," Kurama replied and then pulled his hand from Itachi's grasp.

It really hurt.

Naruto immediately left then climbed the steps and entered his room.

BRAK

The door closed violently, Naruto threw his bag carelessly then he lay his body on the bed, his eyes glazed, he pondered.

 _I am not the main role in the life of the prince, I am only a careless dwarf for him._

Naruto squeezes his chest tightly, which hurts a lot, it hurts when you know that the person you care about loves others when you have fought for him.

"hurt"


End file.
